1. Fields of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixed safety handle of an elliptical cross trainer, and more particularly to a fixed safety handle of an elliptical cross trainer that allows a tight holding of a fixed safety handle without being influenced by the movable handles. Thus, the safety of the operator can be ensured.
2. Description of the Related Art
As shown in FIG. 4, the conventional elliptical cross trainer 10 includes a fixed safety handle 14 near the top of an upright frame 12 and two movable handles 18 that are disposed at both sides of the upright frame 12 and coupled with treadle planks 16. In this way, the operator can either hold the fixed safety handle 14 for keeping his balance or hold the movable handles 18 for a swinging movement of his both hands with the motion of his both feet.
Accordingly, as shown in FIG. 5, the movable handles 18 of the conventional elliptical cross trainer 10 usually move beyond the certain position of the fixed safety handle 14, and more particularly, in the position near the operator. Of course, there is no big problem in operation of the conventional elliptical cross trainer 10. However, safety risk arises when the operator gets on and steps off the treadles 19. The reason for that lies in that the movable handles 18 move as soon as a force is applied to the treadles 19 when the operator gets on the treadles 19. In this way, it's difficult for the operator to keep his balance at the moment of the swinging motion when the operator holds the movable handles 18 with his hand. Even, the operator can lose his balance and fall down to the ground. When the operator hold the fixed safety handle 14 with his hand, his hand may be injured by the strong impact of the movable handles 18. Similarly, the same trouble arises when the operator wants to step off the treadles after the exercise session.